welcome_to_waitingfandomcom-20200213-history
Homestead
'HOMESTEAD' 'Enter bizarro world/Novel (series)' This story starts out as an average day in purgatory, the god of death has finally gotten a handle of his passover quota, since the "big spill". Things seem to be going business as usual until one fateful day in the the early 20th century sends purgatory into a tail spin of unparralled porportions. Characters Protagonist: Candace and Michael Eberhart+ the Community, Death Antagonist: Queen Joan, Plague society 'The Spanish Flu Pandemic' When the Spanish Flu hit the population of the living world; no one knew of its effects or how to prevent it from causing so many casualties. Many thought it was just typhiod or a common cold that would pass, but when the body count rose to 5,000 it was already too late, after 1 year the body count racked up to 500 million or roughly 1/3 of the living worlds population. With these numbers the Spanish Flu Pandemic totally eclipsed the events that lead to the big spill. Death unforseeing these events occurring didn't prepare and was bombarded by seemingly unlimited numbers of people to process, which leads us to the story of Candace and the Eberhart family. 'Candace & The Eberharts' When Candace starts to pass through the portal to purgatory she had no clue what to expect, would she be sent straight to heaven, would she fade away into nothingness, and would she ever see her family again? When she makes it to the other side, she see's long standing lines and unorganized camps for the endless amounts of people waiting for their number to be called. She discovers her family and even with the unnevitable events taking place she decides to make the most of her family situation, Candace groups with other Victims of the pandemic and decides to build an organized community for the people that are waiting. Things seemed to be going normal for the eberharts and company, until members of the big spill starts to become concerned with the shift of power taking place within the space between the portal and the river styx. 'Queen Joan's plague society and the Viral Wars' The members of the 14th century monarchy that perished during the "big spill" ruled the free space of purgatory with an iron fist, and because of the sheer numbers they didn't have a problem with people following their orders. They built a caste system where Queen Joan sat at the top, with her society of 10 million people instilling order to the chaos of purgatory. With the coming of the victims of the flu, she started to feel her reign as queen is being jepordized and issued a warning for the construction of the new township to be discontinued. Candace and her community totally neglects the warning not knowing the history of the plague community, Queen Joan saw this as an act of war and sent troops to the township to attack the Flu residents, but with sheer number the residents held back the better trained plague society. 'Deaths decision' With what seems to be an endless conflict between the two opposing factions; neither Candace or Joan wanting to submit, Death finally takes notice to the meaningless battle between them. Knowing if he just intervenes it will send the land of purgatory into even more disorder and chaos, so he decides to come up with a plan that would be equally beneficial to all that passes through. Death calls both the leaders of the factions to come to a reasonable solution. He proposed that they should dissolve their territories and build districts so that the people of purgatory would have a choice where they want to go, and if the faction leaders didnt agree he would make their time in purgatory difficult from that moment forward. The two women agreed and the territories were dissolved to become the districts of purgatory and the new town was renamed Waiting, Montana. Location: ' The entrance to purgatory, Queen Joan's township, Candace's community and their shared homestead. Deaths Tower 'Additive Comprehension The series of novels tells the history of the events that lead to the eventual town called waiting and how the districts were created, we find out important characters of the big spill and the plague. we also found out why death is so behind in his processing. 'Target audience' The audience we chose is women between the ages of 25-40 that typically like heroine stories and fictional stories, and according to studies women tend to read more novels than men and use libraries on a more frequent base.